Slytherin
by Liz Wolff - Muggle Artist
Summary: Colección de viñetas acerca de la vida de los Slytherins. Mi tabla de la comunidad 30vicios de livejournal. Algunos Slash y Femmslash.
1. Salida

**_N/A:_**_ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de livejournal, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile._**_  
Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K.Rowling o de la WB Pictures, a esta altura no lo sé. Lo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, no me demanden. Igual no tengo dinero ni para comprarme un TV nuevo (van cuatro largos meses sin ver TV). - Las manos de Liz tiemblan por síndrome de abstinencia -  
Att: Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 29: Salida**

.

Repentinamente encontraba difícil mantenerse en calma. No es que fuese la primera vez que lo veía vestido de aquella forma, ni mucho menos la primera vez que lo veía cubierto de sangre, lo que le preocupaba realmente era la expresión de su mirada. Se veía triste, derrotado, humillado. Él, todo un Malfoy, un orgulloso Slytherin, se veía ahora débil y cansado.

- Bienvenido a casa Padre - Draco logró articular un saludo frío. - Azkabán se lo ha tomado contigo.

- Draco - contestó el saludo recuperando un poco la compostura. - ¿Dónde está tu Madre?

- Reunida con el Dark Lord, rogando por tu liberación - su respuesta hizo que Lucius se tensara visiblemente.

- Tal vez si tú hubieses cumplido con los deberes que él te encomendó, tu Madre no hubiese tenido que ir a verle - Lucius lo miró fríamente.

- Tal vez si tú no hubieses cometido la estupidez de ser arrestado en el Departamento de Misterios, él nunca me hubiese encomendado la misión en primer lugar - alegó arrastrando las palabras mientras le sostenía la mirada fría.

- No te olvides con quién estas hablando Draco.

- Ya no soy un niño - contestó automáticamente. - Además, después de probar lo que se siente recibir un **verdadero** crucio, no te temo - sonrió cínicamente.

- Aún así, soy tu Padre y ¡me RESPETAS! - Lucius apuntó su varita hacia Draco. - _Cruc..._

- Expelliarmus! - Draco fue más rápido. - ¡Ja! ¿Crees que, después de un año en las filas del Dark Lord, no he aprendido algo? - Lucius se veía sorprendido, ciertamente no era el mismo chico que había dejado el verano anterior. - Además, Padre, el respeto se gana.

- Vaya, vaya. Con que has estado jugando a los mortífagos, Draco - espetó con rabia mal contenida. - ¿Ahora te crees mejor solo por jugar a los duelos?

- No Padre. Ahora **soy** el hombre de la casa. - Lucius enarcó una ceja. - Lo soy desde el día que tuve que renunciar a mi vida para limpiar tus regueros.

Tras decir esto, Draco le lanzó de vuelta la varita a su Padre. Antes de que Lucius acabase de procesar lo que le había dicho, dio media vuelta ondeando su capa de mortífago y se dirigió a la salida de la Mansión Malfoy. Alguien debía avisarle a su Madre que Lucius ya estaba de vuelta en casa.

. . .

_¿Qué tal les parece? Comentarios, quejas, dudas y hasta cruciatus son bienvenidos. :b  
_


	2. Inicio

_**N/A:**__ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de , si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile.  
Att: Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 01: Inicio**

.

La guerra finalmente había tocado a sus puertas. No es que ellos hubiesen sido ajenos a todo el proceso, finalmente ellos estaban _íntimamente_ relacionados con los bandos y sus luchas; lo que los afectaba realmente era el hecho de saber que ellos ahora jugaban un papel en la guerra. Y es que saber que había ocurrido una batalla en los pasillos "apacibles" pasillos de Hogwarts, que un compañero era el responsable por la entrada de mortífagos al castillo, que su Director de Casa era el responsable por la muerte del Director del Colegio y que ahora ambos, tanto Director de Casa, como compañero, se habían dado a la fuga, no eran noticias fáciles de digerir.

Habían transcurrido solo unas horas desde estos acontecimientos. El amanecer había traído mucha información y aún más dudas. Sabían que ahora su nuevo Director de Casa era Slughorn. Sabían que ahora que Hogwarts no contaba con Dumbledore había dejado de ser un lugar "seguro" para muchos. Sabían que la primera batalla del Dark Lord estaba ganada.

La Sala Común de Slytherin estaba repleta. Todos los estudiantes de la Casa de las serpientes se encontraban allí reunidos, ninguno había querido volver a su habitación en toda la noche. Algunos ya habían recibido comunicaciones de sus familiares avisando de su llegada en pocas horas. Los de primer año tenían miradas llenas de pánico mal disimulado. La mayoría de los presentes compartían expresiones de desconcierto. Los alumnos de sexto año recibían miradas extrañas y curiosas; en especial un grupo que se había reunido frente a una de las chimeneas y hablaban en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo es que ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta?

- Ya Pansy, llevas toda la noche preguntando lo mismo – contestó exasperado un chico de pelo negro. - Draco supo cómo hacer su jugada.

- Theodore, no le hables de esa forma. Todos estamos igual de consternados y sé que tu también te lo preguntas – terció el más cercano a Pansy.

- Gregory, no necesito que me defiendas – hablo Pansy algo enojada por la cercanía del chico.

- Draco nos encomendó, a Vince y a mí, que los cuidáramos a ustedes. – Vincent asintió ante la sorprendida mirada de Theodore y Pansy. – Nos lo dijo ayer en la tarde, después de acompañarle a la sala esa en la que vivía metido.

- Bastardo… - soltó Theodore con un dejo de frustración. - Al menos pudo haber confiado en nosotros para sus planes. Finalmente estamos unidos por los _negocios_ de nuestras familias.

- Esto es solo el inicio, ¿verdad? – Preguntó Pansy con voz quebrada. – Si el Dark Lord requirió los servicios de Draco, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que nos marquen a nosotros también…

- Pansy, el Dark Lord solo llamó a Draco por los errores que cometió el Señor Malfoy. Dudo mucho que nos llamen a recibir la Marca pronto – intentó tranquilizarla el moreno. – Además, mi Padre también participó en la batalla del Departamento de Misterios.

- Cualquiera de nuestros padres puede cometer un error, Theodore – contestó Gregory. - Cuando el momento llegue…

- Cuando el momento llegue estaremos unidos, nosotros cinco, contando a Draco – sentenció Vincent. – Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer, pero juntos.

El silencio se apoderó del grupo tras estas palabras. Theodore y Pansy lo miraban asombrados. Vincent no era de hablar mucho y, por lo general, era considerado un idiota sin cerebro pero, como Gregory bien sabía, él simplemente prefería ahorrar saliva y hablar estrictamente lo necesario.

La conclusión era clara y, de cierto modo, aligeró la tensión de los cuatro chicos. Puede que este solo fuese el principio de su participación activa en la guerra, pero ahora - a diferencia de antes de esta conversación, cuando eran solo "extraños" unidos únicamente unidos por los _negocios_ familiares - tenían un pacto. Un pacto que les daba la esperanza de sobrevivir a esta guerra.


	3. Piano

_**N/A:**__ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de livejournal, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile.  
**Advertencia: **Esta viñeta contiene **Slash** y es para **mayores de 17** ya que algo subidita de tono. Si no te gusta el slash (relación amorosa y/o sexual entre dos personajes masculinos) __o eres menor de 17, por favor abstente de leerlo. Hay más viñetas que os pueden interesar.  
**Att:** Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 09: Piano**

.

Se encontraba solo en la habitación. Ese día había partido de Quidditch, Gryffindor Vs. Slytherin, así que no había nadie más en toda la casa de las Serpientes. Estaba acostado en su cama con la túnica revuelta y los pantalones desabrochados. Una gruesa capa de sudor empapaba completamente su cuerpo. Sus finos dedos atrapaban fuertemente su erección y se movían ágilmente. Llevaba una hora en "ese" proceso y aún no se sentía del todo satisfecho. No entendía qué rayos le sucedía ese día en particular. Se había venido un par de veces pero aún sentía que deseaba algo más. Sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos. Apretó con más fuerza. Sintió sus músculos tensarse. Su espalda comenzó a arquearse. Ya casi, solo un poco más…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente. Antes de que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, un malhumorado rubio cruzó la habitación, como un huracán, tirando al suelo las cosas que se interponían en su camino.

- ¡Draco! – su voz sonó más aguda de lo que hubiese querido.

- Blaise, ¿qué… - intentó decir Draco al descubrir la comprometedora situación de su amigo; mientras que este se cubría inútilmente la erección con su túnica.

- **¿Qué coño crees que hago? ¿Tocar el piano?**

- Jajajajajaja… Mas bien parece que estás limpiando la flauta – el rubio solo atinó a burlarse de la situación, olvidándose de su mal genio.

- ¿Por qué no te mueres? ¡IMBECIL! – Contestó molesto el moreno al tiempo que terminaba de cerrarse los pantalones y buscaba su varita. –Si hablas de esto con alguien te mato.

- Cálmate Blaise. Será nuestro secreto. Es perfectamente normal que un chico de tu edad busque _desahogarse_ – contestó el rubio burlonamente mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama del moreno. – Pero podrías conseguirte una chica.- Blaise guardó silencio pero lo asesinaba con la mirada. – O quizá… un chico.

- Solo cállate, ¿quieres? – contestó aún irritado por la interrupción y mas aún por la insinuación.

- _Touché… - _Draco lució su sonrisa más Slytherin. **- **Así que nuestro querido Blaise juega en ambos equipos. No me lo esperaba.

- No sé de qué hablas Malfoy. Ahora quítate de encima de mi túnica que me espera la ducha – contestó el moreno fingiendo indiferencia ante el comentario del rubio.

- Si quieres te acompaño a "tocar el piano" mientras te duchas, no tiene porqué ser un "solo".

Draco no sabe porqué lo dijo. Solo lo dijo. Había tenido un mal día (una vez más había perdido la snitch ante Potter). Pero todo eso había quedado atrás en el momento en que encontró a Blaise haciendo su "solo".

Blaise solo atinó a alzar la ceja ante la propuesta de Draco, antes de que este se le lanzara encima y comenzara a besarlo. En algún punto que no ubica claramente, el rubio lanzó un hechizo a la puerta para que nadie fuese a interrumpirlos.

No pensaba. Solo se concentraba en las oleadas de placer que sentía con cada mordisco del rubio. Esas eran las sensaciones que había estado anhelando toda el día.

Para ese momento Draco ya había olvidado su enfado. Una parte de él pensó entonces que si cada vez que perdía ante Potter, encontraba a Blaise a solas y en esas situaciones, entonces perder ya no sería tan malo. Antes de que su cerebro protestara por tan cursi afirmación, un gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir los dedos de su "amigo" atrapando su erección. Fue la última vez en esa tarde que logró pensar algo medianamente coherente.


	4. Lluvia

_**N/A:**__ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de livejournal, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile.  
**Advertencia: **Esta viñeta contiene **Femmslash**. Si no te gusta el femmslash (relación amorosa y/o sexual entre dos personajes femeninos)__ por favor abstente de leerlo. Hay más viñetas que os pueden interesar.  
**Att:** Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 02: Lluvia**

.

Recordaba que en los libros de ridículas historias románticas - que tanto le gustaban a su madre - cuando un personaje se encontraba triste por la ausencia de su amada, se sentaba en el alfeizar de una ventana a contemplar las gotas de lluvia que chocaban en contra del cristal. También recordaba que otras escenas comunes son aquellas en las que comienza a llover ligeramente, mojando los rostros de los enamorados y camuflando las lágrimas de estos mientras dicen adiós a su amor imposible con un beso.

No es que ella leyera estas _ridículas_ historias que su madre solía leer. No. Ella simplemente no era de pasarse tardes enteras en su cuarto, acostada en su cama y deprimida porque Andrew acabó muriendo, después de una larga enfermedad terminal, sin saber que ella (Nancy) también lo amaba. Por supuesto que no. Así como no escuchaba todas las noches la radio mágica para saber qué otra calamidad le sucedía a la joven pareja de enamorados en "Por tu amor aceptaría vivir como Muggle". No. Claramente eso se lo dejaba a las Hufflepuf sin cerebro. Ella solo lo escuchaba para reír en el desayuno de las estupideces que entretenían a las otras chicas de su año.

Definitivamente tenía en su cabeza cosas más importantes que esas ridiculeces romanticonas, o eso es lo que solía repetir hasta la saciedad cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

Pero estando encerrada en el baño, después de verla feliz en brazos de él durante aquel amargo desayuno, se preguntaba en dónde quedaron las gotas de lluvia que lavarían su rostro de las lágrimas. En dónde quedó aquel amargo beso de despedida, lleno de amor imposible y promesas de amor eterno, que viviría cobijado por los recuerdos. Se los habían robado. La vida se los había robado.

Es en ese mismo momento que comprende completamente el significado de las palabras que ella misma usa para burlarse de las Hufflepuff: La vida no es una novela rosa.

Finalmente se decide a salir del cubículo del baño del tercer piso. Se para frente al espejo del desolado lugar y se limpia los rastros de lágrimas. Tan ocupada está acomodando perfectamente su uniforme que no la ve entrar en el baño hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para esconderse.

- Te esperé en la Sala de Menesteres en nuestra hora libre y no llegaste – ella le habla normalmente y sin reproches en su voz.

- Estaba ocupada – contesta secamente.

- Pensé que teníamos una cita hoy. Al menos debiste avisarme – esta vez si hay algo de reproche en la entonación de sus palabras.

- Ya te dije que estaba ocupada. Además no creí que te importara. Ahora estas con tu adorado _Potter_ – soltó veneno en su voz al pronunciar ese nombre. No quería ni mencionar el asunto pero la molestó terriblemente el rumbo de la conversación.

- Pansy yo…

- Primero que todo, para usted soy Parkinson. – Puntualizó interrumpiendo a la pelirroja. - Y segundo, no me interesa lo que una Comadreja pobretona tenga o no que decir.

Le dio la espalda antes de caminar hacia la puerta con paso decido, pero la chica Weasley se interpuso en su camino con un movimiento ágil y la varita apuntando a su pecho.

- Escúchame muy bien _Parkinson_. No sé porqué coño estás tan encabronada conmigo si desde un principio te aclaré que toda mi vida he estado enamorada de Harry y acordamos que lo "nuestro" era sencillamente experimental. – La pelirroja la mirada con una expresión de rabia contenida y tristeza. Mientras, Pansy respondía usando su máscara más fría e indiferente. – Aún así, no te permito que me llames pobretona ni mucho menos Comadreja.

- ¿Piensas hechizarme Weasley? – contestó socarrona. – Vamos, ¡hazlo de una buena vez asquerosa Comadreja!

- ¡Depulso!

En medio de su ataque de rabia, Ginny dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La Slytherin voló por los aires hasta dar contra los cubículos del baño. Un segundo después la pelirroja comprendió lo que acababa de hacer y observó con terror el cuerpo inconsciente de Pansy en medio del destrozado baño del tercer piso. Se acercó corriendo a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos.

- Pansy! Pansy respóndeme! – la chica yacía inmóvil y empapada por el agua de las tuberías rotas. La pelirroja estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico. Su disgusto había sido rápidamente reemplazado por preocupación. – Ennervate.

Pansy abrió los ojos y miró confundida la escena en la que se encontraba. La pelirroja la abrazaba en el suelo mientras el agua de los grifos estallados llovía sobre ellas. Se miraron intensamente durante unos eternos segundos. Pansy podía sentir el remordimiento en la mirada de la pelirroja. Una punzada de dolor en el brazo le recordó el porqué de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Suéltame Weasley – susurró aunque en realidad deseaba lo contrario.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pansy asintió. - Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Perdóname por...

La Gryffindor no la soltaba aún. Escuchar el tono de voz suplicante de la chica Weasley provocó que algo en el interior de Pansy se rompiera.

- Suéltame Weasley – repitió con voz quebrada tratando de salir de los brazos de la chica. – Solo vete y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca – su voz sonó demasiado suplicante para su gusto. Estaba siendo débil y lo sabía. La chica no la soltó. - ¡Que me sueltes, he dicho!

Ginny se acercó más a Pansy y la besó. Era un beso amargo, lleno de dolor, lleno de una asquerosa sensación de despedida. Pansy fue consciente entonces del agua cayendo sobre ellas, de las lágrimas en las mejillas de ambas y del dolor que le provocaba aquel beso. Rompió el beso y se separó finalmente de la pelirroja. Todo estaba dicho entre ambas de manera tácita. A partir de aquel momento volverían a tratarse como si nunca se hubiesen relacionado de algún modo... Como si nunca hubiesen compartido horas enteras dedicadas a besos y caricias en el Cuarto de los Requerimientos... Como si nunca hubiesen engañado a sus novios y amigos, para poder compartir un rato mas en compañía de la otra, a lo largo de ese año.

Pansy se sentía adolorida en cuerpo y alma mientras abandonaba aquel sitio, sin mirar atrás, rumbo a la enfermería. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa amarga cruzara su rostro. Había tenido su beso de despedida bajo la _lluvia_, como en aquellas novelas cursis. Lo que nunca había imaginado es que doliese tanto. Sin embargo nadie lo sabría nunca y podría seguir riendo de las Hufflepuff en el desayuno, cuando recuperara la risa claro.

--

_N/A: Aceptaría con gusto un review, aunque fuera para decirme que no les ha gustado. :b_


	5. Licor

_**N/A:**__ Este fanfiction hace parte de la tabla básica de la comunidad de 30vicios de livejournal, si a alguien le interesa, el link está en mi profile.  
**Advertencia: **Esta viñeta contiene un leve **Slash**. Si no te gusta el slash (relación amorosa y/o sexual entre dos personajes masculinos)__ por favor abstente de leerlo. Hay más viñetas que os pueden interesar.  
**Att:** Liz Wolff. Muggle Artist._

.

**Vicio 14: Licor**

.

Era, aproximadamente, la una de la madrugada. Se había entretenido observando las llamas de la chimenea cercana y ya no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación a su alrededor. El licor estaba haciendo efecto en él, como no se lo había permitido desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, y un sentimiento de añoranza, extrañamente fuerte, se había apoderado de él. Muchos años habían transcurrido desde la última vez en que todos estuvieron juntos. Aún así no podía escapar a la nostalgia que agobiaba su corazón. Ahora solo estaban Pansy, Millie, Blaise, Theo y él. Vincent y Gregory ya no estaban acompañándolos; la guerra se había encargado de ello. Se llevó a Vincent en la Batalla de Hogwarts y, tras la victoria del Bando de la Luz, condenó a Gregory a prisión perpetua en Azkabán.

- Entiendo que tu hijo y el hijo de Potter están en tercer año, Draco. - La voz de Millie lo sacó de sus recuerdos - ¿Se llevan tan bien como ustedes dos?

- De hecho, se llevan de maravilla. - Se limitó a responder.

- Creo que a eso se refiere Millie, Draco. Para ninguno es un secreto lo que pasó entre Potter y tu, tras tu juicio de absolución. - Blaise le sonreía abiertamente. Draco conocía muy bien esa sonrisa, significaba que estaba aparentando tener más información de la que en realidad sabía.

- Vamos chicos, aún no estoy tan ebrio como para ponerme a contestar preguntas acerca de mi breve no relación con Potter. Cambiemos el tema, ¿quieren?

- Tranquilo Draco, estas entre amigos. Puedes confiar en nosotros. ¿Es verdad que dejaron de hablarse definitivamente cuando te acostaste con su esposa? - esta vez fué el turno de Theo para hablar, con la voz enredada por el alcohol.

- De todos los aquí reunidos, nunca pensé en ti como en alguien cotilla, Theo. - El rubio sonrió sarcásticamente a su amigo de infancia. La verdad es que sabía muy bien que, tras esa imagen de niño silencioso, siempre había existido un cotilla irremediable, que solo aparecía a la luz cuando Theo había rebasado su límite de licor.

- Vamos, bebe otro poco y cuéntanos. - Esta ves era Pansy quien insistía al mismo tiempo que le llenaba de nuevo su vaso. - Eventualmente terminarás hablando. Somos tus amigos de infancia.

Draco se limitó a sonreír y fijar la mirada en el vaso que le ofrecía Pansy. - Solo les diré que no me acosté con Ginevra.

- Y entonces, ¿qué pasó? Ustedes dos parecían grandes amigos después de que intervino a tu favor en el juicio.

Y dele con el juicio. Era la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que el tema salía a colación. Nunca había hablado del tema con nadie, ni siquiera con su esposa. Lo único que sus amigos sabían de lo ocurrido durante esos años después del juicio es lo que decían El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja.

La versión oficial era sencilla. Él, Draco Malfoy, había dejado el lado oscuro antes de finalizada la guerra y había servido de espía para la Orden del Fenix. Como resultado, había ganado la confianza del Trío Dorado y se le había visto frecuentar Hogwarts en compañía de Potter en un número incontable de ocasiones. Finalmente, el Niño-que-vivió-y-venció apareció en primera plana de todos los periódicos del mundo mágico siendo escoltado por un grupo de aurores - conformado por ex miembros de la Orden del Fénix - por haber atacado a Draco en Malfoy Manor, tras una acaloradísima discusión de la que nunca se conocieron detalles. Draco nunca presentó cargos en contra de Harry y por, la separación temporal de este último y su esposa, toda la comunidad mágica supuso que Draco había intentado seducir a Ginevra.

Nada más alejado de la verdad. La versión oficial era basura de principio a fin. Pero, ¿quién era él para negarla? A la final le convenía más que la comunidad mágica pensara esto. Mantenía intacta su imagen de frío Slytherin y la gente no se preguntaría más acerca de su pasado en la guerra y los huecos en la historia que Potter y Granger habían inventado para liberarlo de Azkaban. Ahora era solo el villano que había intentado robar la mujer de Potter. Claro que desde esos sucesos habían transcurrido más de quince años y ya nadie parecía recordarlo. Bueno, casi nadie.

- Potter habló en mi favor por razones Griffindor. El creyó ver una luz de esperanza para mi y por eso estoy libre. - Draco bebió un largo trago de su vaso. Ahora si se sentía completamente borracho. - No se equivocó del todo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - Blaise se veía picado por la curiosidad.

- Simple - Draco sonrió tristemente mientras sus amigos lo observaban con atención. - Potter y yo empezamos a hablar después del juicio gracias a la poca familia que aún me quedaba. Él era el padrino del hijo de mi prima y nos cruzamos en casa de mi tía Andrómeda en varias ocasiones. No hablábamos mucho al principio pero, después de un tiempo, se hizo evidente que conservar la vieja rivalidad del colegio, era un absurdo. En el transcurso de unos meses, pasamos de ser un par de conocidos a ser grandes amigos. Él me enseñó lo que sabía del mundo muggle y yo le enseñé de las tradiciones del mundo mágico.

- Suenas como si se hubiesen enamorado. - Bromeó al respecto, Theo.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! - Draco se rió fuertemente y sus amigos pronto se unieron a él. Una vez calmados, prosiguió con su relato. - Fuimos muy buenos amigos, para disgusto de Weasley. Claro que el hecho de que también hiciera buenas migas con su hermana fue lo que colmó la copa. Él fue quien convenció a Potter de que yo lo estaba usando par seducir a su esposa.

- Y estaba en lo cierto, ¿no? - Millie observaba con malicia.

Draco sonrió tristemente una vez más. Sabía perfectamente que había mentido descaradamente respecto a lo último que había dicho pero no tenía opción. Estaba borracho pero no era un idiota. Puso su mejor sonrisa y con un gesto altivo, muy típicamente Malfoy, respondió: - ¿ustedes qué creen?

Un nuevo estallido de risas llenó la habitación y, tras unas cuantas bromas, sus amigos cambiaron el tema y se dedicaron a interrogar a Blaise acerca del nacimiento de su cuarto hijo con su segunda esposa. Draco regresó a su estado de contemplación de las llamas y se hundió de nuevo en un mar de recuerdos.

Recordó las largas horas de charla con Harry, la primera salida al cine, los paseos por Londres muggle... Luego recordó la tarde en la que Ginevra fue a hablarle a su casa para decirle que lo sabía todo, que no le importaba, que ella amaba a Harry y que estaba esperando su primer hijo. Le dijo que Harry tenía la oportunidad de tener la familia que siempre había deseado y que, si él lo amaba la mitad de lo que ella amaba al ojiverde, Draco se debía alejar de Harry para siempre. Esa misma tarde, Draco anunció su matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass. Horas más tarde, Harry llegó a Malfoy Manor borracho y con el corazón destrozado. El resto es historia.


End file.
